Prior art has disclosed using polycrystalline diamond compacts in reamers, but a need exists for the ability to ream both into and out of a wellbore with polydiamond compacts, high density cutters, or both on both sides of the reamer simultaneously.
The present embodiments relate to a reamer which is bidirectional and can additionally be used as a drill to create a wellbore.
Prior art has also disclosed reamers, but these reamers do not bidirectionally widen and smooth a wellbore. A need exists for a bidirectional reamer that can both widen and smooth a wellbore while being run into and out of a wellbore allowing for faster insertion and removal of bottom hole assemblies.
A need exists for a tool made of steel or a non-magnetic material that allows the tool to be used in directional drilling applications wherein a high degree of accuracy in drilling is required.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.